A Step Too Far
by SuperxXxGirl79
Summary: When Harry and Ginny return to the Burrow after the Final Battle, they have some big news to share... News that not everyone will like. What will happen when Ron overreacts? The results could be tragic.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned Harry Potter, I would be too busy floating in my million dollar pool to write fanfiction.**

**A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic, so at least TRY to be nice! Though, if you have a really strong opinion about this chapter/story, i encourage you to express it. Alright, here it is! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A Step Too Far**

**Chapter 1: Home From the Battle**

Harry timidly approached the front door of the Burrow. _Guess I'd better prepare for the attack of the overprotective brothers, _he thought._ I'm happy though, for the first time in a long time. Why does it seem so wrong? I'm happy and Ginny is too. We're glad to be with each other. We're glad this happened. I hope at least SOMEONE will support us... _A small hand squeezed his in reassurance.

"Harry, relax. If my brothers so much as make any negative comments, I might have to introduce them to my batty friends," Ginny said, with a mischievous smile.

Harry grinned and knocked on the door.

"Oh Harry, dear good to see you! A bit peaky. Dinner will be in around an hour." Mrs. Weasley appraised him as she wrapped him in one of her signature, bone crushing hugs. She then moved on to Ginny, hugging her as well. A knowing smile played on her lips as she looked between the young couple and then at their clasped hands. "I always thought you two were perfect for each other! Mothers intuition, I suppose!" She bustled off into the kitchen to fix dinner.

************************************************************************************

Dinner that night was quiet, as everyone was glancing periodically at Harry and Ginny, not knowing what was going on.

"Um, excuse me I think Gin and I should tell you something..." Harry said, glancing around nervously. Ginny's brothers were eyeing him suspiciously. "Um-well, I mean...." He was stuttering and was uncharacteristically nervous.

"What Harry means to say is, well, um..." Ginny stumbled on her words."We got back together about 2 weeks ago, and well, Harry and I.......I'm pregnant" She closed her eyes as the last words sunk in. Harry squeezed her hand, offering comfort, though he himself was nervous.

There was an awkward silence. It seemed to last forever.

"And Harry proposed to me and I said yes, of course!" Ginny exclaimed happily, attempting to lighten the mood, as she opened her eyes. The shocked faces of her brothers turned to those of anger, all directed at Harry. Bill shot up from his chair, tipping it on its side.

"HARRY! HOW COULD YOU!? I TRUST YOU WITH MY SISTER AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS?!" he shouted furiously, lunging at Harry across the table. Fleur reached out to put a comforting, yet warning hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

Before Harry knew what was happening Ron was pulling him from the room. Harry looked up in fear and was astonished to see a wide grin on his best friends face.

"Come on, mate!" he said cheerily as he pulled his friend further along until they were deep in the woods by the Burrow. His cheeriness didn't last for long. "How BLOODY **DARE **YOU!!" Ron said, his mood taking a dramatic change. He forcefully pushed Harry into a tree, knocking the breath out of him. "I thought you were my best friend! Best friends don't knock up each other's sisters!" He shouted, punching Harry in the gut. He continued the beating, kicking Harry to the ground. '_Sectumsempra!_'

"Ahhh!!" Harry cried out in pain as the spell slashed deep gashes across his chest. "Ron, please, you don't understand..."

"I don't understand? I DON'T UNDERSTAND? LIKE HELL I DON'T HARRY!" He enunciated his meaning by kicking Harry hard in the gut. Harry once again winced in pain, feeling his ribs crack. He could do nothing but lay there helpless. '_Crucio!_' Ron uttered the words and immediately felt power course through him. "How 'bout now, huh Harry? No one to save the poor Chosen One now!" He continued to mock him relentlessly, as Harry writhed on the floor, spraying blood everywhere. The torture continued for nearly 10 minutes. Suddenly the hot stabbing pain stopped. Ron roughly grabbed Harry by his collar and shook him. "Do you understand, Potter? STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" He threw Harry to the ground, and stalked away.

Harry, breathing shallowly, felt darkness close in on him and succumbed to it, passing out in the grass.

Ron stopped outside the forest and smiled darkly, feeling no regret to what he had just done. He had got his message across. Putting on a normal look, he calmly walked back into the Burrow, joining his family in the sitting room. Everyone was looking at Ginny, who had her head held high, but looked a little frightened. Molly was already fussing over her and saying how she was going to be a Grandma.

"....and you know Harry's always been like a son to me, but oh, now he truly will be!" Ginny sat patiently beaming that at least someone was happy.

"Ron, where's Harry?" she asked,

"Oh, he just went up to my room to take a break. Guess he's scared of the rest of the Weasley men!" he said convincingly, letting out a laugh. Ginny however spotted a look in his eyes that was unfamiliar to Ron. It was a sinister, almost mad look._ The only people I've seen that look on have been Death Eaters, _Ginny thought worriedly. It made her feel sick to see that look in her own brothers' eyes.

"Ginny dear?" Molly said worriedly. "Are you alright? You look a bit pale..."

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ginny muttered, dashing to the nearest loo. She continued to empty the contents of her stomach. Finally she rinsed out her mouth and emerged from the bathroom, smiling weakly. "Sorry," she said, putting a hand to her stomach. "I guess it's the baby."

At this comment all of the Weasley brothers muttered angrily. Ginny glanced over and saw Ron's eyes flash dangerously before he gained his composure. "Well, I think I'll head off to bed. Night all!" he said, heading for the landing.

**A/N: So what do ya think? I want the good, the bad, and the ugly, so i welcome all reviews! (Though being nice would make it easier to find out if i sucked that bad)**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Like I always say, I don't own Harry Potter, though i wish i did...

A/N: Alright, chapter two, bring it on!

Chapter 2: Something's not right here...

Ginny awoke the next morning slowly. Suddenly, her stomach gave a lurch and she dashed to the bathroom. After she finished, she went down to the kitchen.

"Morning dear," Molly greeted her warmly, gesturing to a plate full with bacon and eggs.

"Hi mum. Ugh, I just threw up again and I think I'll just have some toast. Have you seen Harry yet?"

"No, I haven't dear. Perhaps you should go wake him."

Ginny climbed up to Ron's room. Reaching for the door handle she found that it was locked. _That's funny, Ron never locks his door..._she thought.

'_Alohamora'_She saw her brother sleeping soundly as usual. But Harry's bed was empty and looked as though it hadn't been slept in. _Something's not right here..._she mused, getting worried. She decided to search the grounds of the Burrow. _Maybe he was having other sleepless nightmares. _

She walked around the Burrow's fields for nearly an hour. She kept feeling this strange compulsion to go to the woods. _Well, I've checked nearly everywhere else, _she reasoned._ It couldn't hurt to try._

Her senses were alert as she crept into the woods. She walked faster, eager to see what was in there. She let out a blood curdling scream at the sight of a battered, bloodstained Harry.

"HELP! HELP!" she cried, panicking, before remembering her senses and pulling out her wand. Her mare patronus rocketed away towards the Burrow.

Molly was preparing lunch. She let out a gasp as Ginny's patronus streaked into the kitchen.

"Mum, please come quick, i need help!" Ginny's panicked voice spoke from the mare. "It's Harry. I don't exactly know what happened but he might be dead and I don't know what to do! Quick, we're in the woods!" Sobs choked her voice.

"Please no..." Molly whispered in fear. She quickly ran to the woods where Ginny was.

"Ginny?! GINNY!" Ginny heard her mum's voice behind her.

"Oh mum i don't know what happened!" she sobbed.

"Shhh....It'll be alright, dear. Help me get him to 's!"

With that they apparated to the hospital.

" HELP! HELP!" Ginny screamed upon arrival. Healers rushed over. They conjured a stretcher and laid Harry on it, bustling down the hallway, shouting orders as they went. Ginny tried to push past them to see Harry, but one of the Healers held her back. "NO!!" Ginny cried.

"I'm sorry, but you need to stay back" the Healer said firmly. Ginny gave up her struggle and fell into a nearby chair. Molly, who was collapsed and sobbing in another chair, layed her daughter's head upon her shoulder, attempting to comfort her.

Soon all the Weasleys arrived. All except one. Ron was nowhere to be found. The waiting room was quiet and nearly everyone was in tears.

A/N: If you review, i will be your best friend! Or I'll leave you alone! Whichever you prefer!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm gonna stop leaving author's notes unless there's something REALLY important that i want to say. I promise that i'll update regularly!!!

Chapter 3: Tragic Beginnings

"Um, excuse me, " a Healer said, exiting the door to Harry's room. Ginny looked up. " We have some bad news. Mr. Potter is in critical condition. We had to make a magical blood transfusion, because he's lost so much blood." She consulted her sheet."Harry James Potter has the following injuries: a broken rib cage, a punctured lung, multiple contusions on his head, a bad concussion, all the bones in his left arm are shattered, he's lost nearly ¾ of his total blood, his left ankle is sprained, his right leg is mangled and twisted, and he has 75 bruises throughout his entire body.

"I also regret to inform you that there is quite a chance he may not live through this. He is out with a sleeping potion now. We are going to wake him, and I think it's best if we have all of the family here, in case he doesn't make it through. Is there anyone missing?"

A thought popped into Ginny's head. It seemed as though it had immediately popped into their heads, too. "Ron," they all said simultaneously.

"Last time I checked, he was asleep," Ginny said, trying to offer information.

"He told me he was going to Hogsmeade to pick up something, " Bill said. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"Ginny, what if Harry dies and the last thing he heard me say was how disappointed I was that he got my sister pregnant! He might think I hate him!" He put his head in his hands and sobbed. By this time everyone was crying.

"Oh, Bill!" Ginny cried, throwing her arms around her brother in a hug. "Does that mean that you support us, now?"

"Yeah, I reckon so." He gave a sad smile.

"Oh, thank-you. I'm sorry I'm so emotional. Bloody hormones." She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I know Harry will pull through, I just know it. I can feel it."

"Well, I've sent my patronus to Ron. He should be here soon," Arthur said. Just at that moment Ron came bursting through the nearest fireplace.

"I'm here," he gasped breathlessly. "Can we go see him?" A strange grin was on his face. He looked like a psycho-path. It interrupted the solemn mood.

The Healer, who had been standing there the whole time, answered. "Yes, we thought we would go in one person at a time. I heard you," she indicated Ginny. "are his fiancée. Would you like to be with him when he wakes up?"

"Yes," Ginny whispered.

"Follow me please, "the Healer instructed. "I must say that it is of utmost importance that you only hold his hand. He is not yet strong enough to handle hugs. I know this is very upsetting to you, but he needs to heal. It's time now," she said smiling sadly.

Ginny stepped into the hospital room, her stomach turned unpleasantly as she saw exactly how bad Harry looked. Scars and bloodstains covered every visible inch of flesh that was shown. He was hooked up to air and blood purifying machines. Blood was still smeared on the sheets and his pillow had blood on it as well. He was extremely pale, he looked awful, and his skin had a grey tinge to it. There were bandages around his torso and head. His left arm was bandaged and in a sling.

Ginny sat in a chair next to his bed. She held his cold hand carefully so she didn't upset the IV needle in his hand and traced lines back and forth.

"Oh Harry," she murmured. "What happened to you?"

"Are you ready?" the Healer asked her, interrupting her mumbling. She nodded. '_Ennervate_'

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked dazed, but soon saw the familiar fiery red head. "Gin..." he said, his voice scratchy. "I love you..." He stopped talking because he was finding that it took a tremendous effort. He smiled weakly at her and squeezed her hand a little bit.

"Oh, Harry..." Ginny whispered. "I love you too. So, so much. And guess what? I threw up again today!" Seeing his confused look, she laughed. "Mum said it means the baby is healthy. I hope he or she plans to stay that way." Harry's smile got a little bit wider. Even though there was not much movement from him, Ginny could tell he was beaming. She talked to him again before bringing the bad news. "Harry...the Healer said you might not survive. Some of the cuts you got were inflicted by magic and some got infected. You could die... Please don't die. I love you. I want our baby to know its father. " Harry patted her hand lightly in reassurance. "I love you."

She walked through the door and out into the lobby. Everyone looked when she came back. She had tears in her eyes, but other than that she seemed okay. " He's awake."

"I'll go next," Ron said entering Harry's room. He quickly put silencing and locking charms on the door. Turning to face Harry he said. "Do you think I'm through with you? You came near my family. You CAME NEAR GINNY! I'm still mad about you getting Ginny pregnant! HOW BLOODY COULD YOU!? YOU HURT MY FAMILY AGAIN! FIRST YOU GET FRED KILLED AND NOW YOU KNOCK UP MY SISTER!" He felt renewed anger swell up inside him.'_Sectumsempra!' _He hissed . Harry's wounds sliced open with renewed pain.

"Please Ron," Harry pleaded. "Don't do this..."

'_Crucio!_'

Harry's screamed loudly. The last thing he heard before he blacked out was the sound of Ginny screaming his name.

_Oh, I left my diary in Harry's room, _thought Ginny. _ I don't want to interrupt Ron....Well, I'll just sneak in quietly._

She soundlessly crept up to the door to Harry's room. Inside it was silent. Too silent. She reached for the door handle, only to find that it was locked. '_Alohamora'_

"HARRY!" she screamed. Ron, her BROTHER was torturing Harry, her fiancé! "RON STOP!!! " Ron backed off only when his bogeys turned into bats and started attacking him. Ginny rushed over to Harry's side. He was still breathing, thanks to the machines, but his heartbeats were slow and tired. "NO!!Harry don't leave me!" The same Healer that had woken up Harry rushed in, shocked by the scene in front of her. She was instantly at Harry's side, casting charms.

"Just hold his hand, dear, "she said gently. "If he feels your touch and hears your voice, he'll want to live and will fight with all his power." Ginny gripped his hand firmly and whispered to him.

"What the HELL is going on?" Bill questioned, entering the room. He too stood shocked by what he was seeing. He rushed over to Ginny's side and put a brotherly arm around her shoulder. "He'll be alright Ginny."

Snapping back into reality a bit, Ginny looked up at him and stated calmly, "Bill, please send for Aurors and have Ron taken into custody." Bill simply looked at her as if she'd gone mad. "Just do it, Bill trust me! Please..." Bill sent his Patronus and soon Aurors were in the Hospital room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were trying to push past them in order to get to Ron, who was struggling to get past the Aurors. Ron. He had no look of fear or regret on his face. He looked at Harry with utmost hatred.

"Why did you do it?" Everyone stopped and looked at Ginny.

"I hate him." Ron said, venom oozing from his voice. "First, Hermione nearly gets killed at Malfoy Manor. Then Fred dies. And now, HE BLOODY GETS YOU PREGNANT!!!!!! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HIM!" He jerked his head towards Harry.

Ginny was so pale she almost blended into the walls. Her head started spinning and she swayed on the spot. To hear those words from her own brother was like a slap in the face. She felt herself falling backwards, and was caught by George, who was almost as pale as she was.

"Ginny?" George said, concern lacing his voice. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just can't believe my own brother likes to blame his family for things that happen in the world." She said, finding enough strength to give Ron a look similar to that of an enraged hippogriph. "My own brother is a mean, vicious, evil, conniving bastard! Ron, you nearly killed my love once. And then, when he was in CRITICAL CONDITION, you go and TORTURE HIM!! HE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! HE DID NOTHING WRONG TO HURT YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?! AND HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I PLAYED SOME PART IN THE FACT THAT I AM PREGNANT?! YOU, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ARE, AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, _NOT_ MY FAMILY ANYMORE! YOU HAVE LOST YOUR HONOR TO BE A WEASLEY!" It was Ron's turn to be deathly pale, though his complexion held a green tinge to it. The last thing he saw before he was sent to a holding cell in Azkaban was his best friends battered body and Ginny crying and screaming. _What have i done?_ He thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Recoveries

The Healer worked over Harry. She knew this was not good. The boy's family was outside waiting to see if he was alright. He had lost more blood and had been moved roughly in his state, so his injuries were a lot worse. No this could turn out very badly. She wheeled Harry down to the surgery room. He was going to need Muggle treatment. She and the other Healers began to work furiously, finally being successful in: completing a Muggle blood transfusion, fixing his mangled right leg and fixing the area around his punctured lung.

Ginny paced the hospital waiting room outside Harry's room. Suddenly she became strangely tired and leaned against the wall for support. Her father helped her as she climbed over to a chair. A Healer came down the hallway. She was not the Healer who had been with them the rest of their time.

"Mr. Potter was wheeled into the Muggle surgery room about an hour 's too risky to use Magical procedures in his condition. The fixing of his punctured lung and right leg went easily and successfully. The blood transfusion proved to be difficult, but he has pulled through it." Everyone let out breaths of air they didn't know they'd been holding. "However, he is in even more danger of losing his life and before he is allowed to leave St. Mungo's it will be nearly 2 months. Depending on how fast he gets better, of course."

"Thank Merlin..."Molly sighed, sinking into her chair. Beside her, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"You will be allowed to see him, "The Healer said, looking at Ginny. "He will be even more sensitive to things such as loud noises, and outbursts. And for his sake, I do hope that other boy does not come back again. How he could do that..." She muttered angrily. "Why don't you all come with me and you can go see him in the Recovery Ward? Follow me."

Ginny stood up from her chair, stumbling in her haste to see Harry. "Whoa, sis, don't hurt yourself! " Bill joked, catching her as she fell. "Wouldn't do to have both of you in the hospital!" She smiled weakly.

They walked down the hall in silence, Bill helping Ginny when she tripped.

"Here we go, " the Healer said, ushering them into a room. Harry lay on the bed. He was barely awake and looked very tired.

"Hey Harry, " Ginny said quietly, sitting down next to him and gently holding his hand. "I love you." His eyes shone at the words, and she could tell her feelings were reciprocated. She looked up and him and nearly gasped at how much worse he looked. Scars covered his face and forearms. His left arm was in a sling again and there were fresh bandages on his torso. He was still hooked up to breathing and blood purifying machines. There was also a monitor that measured his heart rate. It was beating steadily. Through the hospital gown, large, deep cuts were slashed. They were starting to heal, but still looked immensely painful. Bloodstains covered his body, though he was cleaned up quite well.

"Gin," he said. "I love you too. How's your stomach?"

"Oh, it's fine. I threw up a couple of times after....well, I'm not sure if that was from nerves or being pregnant. I definitely feel positive about the pregnancy though. Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"I dunno. I think it might be a girl. I just have this feeling. "

"Me too. Can't explain it, really. Just instinct I guess. Well, I'm going to say it's a girl. What do you think, mum?"

"Well, you two being the parents, it would make sense that you could feel the gender of the baby before it's born. The fact that you feel it's a girl shows that the baby is indeed magical, so no need to worry about having a squib!" she laughed. At this the mood lightened and they continued to talk for a while.

Harry yawned, " I'm sorry, I'm just so tired. Long day, I guess."

"It's alright dear. Why don't you and me go home and get some rest, Ginny? God knows you need it."

"Alright," Ginny agreed reluctantly. " Goodnight Harry, love you." She said to his sleeping form.

The week went by in a flurry of wedding plans and visits to St. Mungo's. Unfortunately, despite the Healers' attempts at keeping Harry's stay there a secret, the information was leaked to the press. They were able to keep the photographers at bay for the most part, but it wasn't long before someone got a photo of Harry sleeping in his critical state. Ginny was quite upset by this, as it was in the Prophet, but they _had _gotten all the facts right.

_**HARRY POTTER IN CRITICAL CONDITION AT ST. MUNGOS HOSPITAL**_

_Amanda Shwimmer_

_Daily Prophet_

_I am one of many shocked people to learn that Harry Potter, the Chosen One, Savior of the Wizarding world, was checked into 's Hospital just over a week ago. Mr. Potter was rushed into the Emergency Ward in the morning of last Monday, after being found in awful condition by his fiancé, Ginny Weasley and her mother, Molly Weasley._

_Mr. Potter was clinging on to life by a very strand, when his "best friend" Ronald Bilius Weasley, fellow member of the Golden Trio, came in to supposedly "say goodbye". Potter was tortured before by means of physical and spell violence. It was rumoured that an Unforgivable was used, but no one will confirm the rumour. Potter was again tortured by spell violence, and was sent in to have Muggle surgery. It was successful, though he is still in a critical state. " He will probably be staying here for a good two months," stated an anonymous Healer. _

The article had made front page news and there was a picture of Harry with blood smeared on his pillow from a split lip.

"Molly," Arthur's voice emanated from his silvery patronus. "I have news. The ministry feels that there is no need for a trial for Ronald, therefore he has been sentenced to Azkaban for a total sentence of 13 years. Dementors took him away about 20 minutes ago." Molly sat down and wept for her youngest son.

"I can't believe he would do such an atrocious thing!" She cried. Ginny put a comforting arm around her mother's shoulder, though she was still seething from the article. "I know he deserves it but OH ! I c-can't bel-lieve that he could do this!"

"Sorry..." Ginny barely had time to mumble this before she ran to the nearest washroom to vomit. "Oh, mum, I think the baby is healthy! Am I starting to get a bump?" she asked, pulling her robes tight and turning to the side.

Molly gave a watery smile. "Oh, just a little one. Yes, it certainly sounds as though the baby is healthy. Oh!!! I'm going to be a Grandma!!! " Her mood was brightening by the second.

"And Harry and I are going to be parents!" Ginny squealed. "I'm going to be a Potter!! I can't wait until Harry is healthy again," she said her mood turning more serious. "I feel so lonely being at the Burrow without him. And then I'm without Ron because of what he did. I feel like there are two pieces missing to the puzzle. Ron, and Harry. One of my brothers isn't going to be at my wedding. I wonder who Harry will chose to be his Best Man. Maybe Bill. I know that I want Hermione to be my Maid of Honor. OH! HERMIONE! She must be more upset about Ron than me! Harry told me that in the middle of the Final Battle, she kissed him and they got together afterwards."She rambled on, almost talking to herself by now. "I need to go see her now! She went to Australia and with everything that's happened, she's probably only seen the article in the Prophet this morning! " She ran towards the fireplace. Throwing a pinch of green powder in she shouted, 'The Grangers!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tragedy Strikes His Sword

Hermione Granger was sitting in the living room of her family's home. She was startled however, by the sudden appearance of her best friend. "GINNY!" She cried enveloping her in a hug and crying happy tears. That's when she noticed Ginny was crying happily, too. "Ginny, no offence, but it's unusual that you're crying."

"OH! Of course, I have to tell you that first!" She began. "Well Hermione....I'm pregnant! Harry and I got back together after the Final Battle."

Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Ginny. "How far along are you?"

"About 2 months. But.... there is some horrible news. It's Ron. He's been taken to Azkaban for torturing Harry." The room was silent. Now it was Ginny's turn to wrap her arms around Hermione in a hug as the words sunk in.

"What?" Hermione finally croaked.

"When Harry and I announced that I was pregnant and we were getting married, all my brothers were shocked. Bill stood up and started yelling at Harry. Ron grinned and dragged Harry outside to the woods by the Burrow, where he beat and tortured him. I found Harry's body the next morning. He was still alive, but barely. We took him to St. Mungo's and the Healers said that he probably would not make it through. I went in to say goodbye and wake him up with the Healer. Then Ron went in. I went in to get my journal and saw Ron using '_Crucio_' on Harry! I sent him a Bat Bogey Hex and called in Aurors to take him away.

"The Healers wheeled Harry in to Muggle surgery to fix his founds because they were infected, and inflicted by magic. They said the surgery was successful, but the blood transfusion was proving difficult." Hermione gasped and looked at Ginny in horror, tears falling from her eyes. "Don't worry, 'Mione, he's okay. He was way worse off than he used to be and he couldn't really talk, but he's doing so much better now! And..." She smiled, indicating that it would be good news. "I was wondering if you would like to be my Maid of Honour."

Hermione was silent for a moment, then she lit up like a Christmas tree," Oh Ginny! I can't believe you and Harry are getting married! You're so perfect for each other! Of course I'll be your Maid of Honour! Who are your other Brides Maids? Have you picked a date? What about flowers? Oh! I think you should use roses! But cut off the thorns. Have you thought of names for the baby? Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Both girls were beaming, and started talking over wedding plans, and baby names. By the time Ginny left, she had a list of items needed for the baby:

_Items needed for the baby_

_-crib_

_-diapers for newborns_

_-blankets_

_-burping cloths_

_-bottles_

_-jumpers_

_-clothes_

_-highchair_

The list went on and on and on! But at least she knew she was going to be ready. She also thought of some names for girls. Hannah, Lisle, and Lily (for Harry's mum) were her favourites. She preferred the latter. She thought Harry would, too.

Walking into Harry's hospital room, she found it had 4 Healers in it. Alarmed, she looked at Harry. His skin was pale and had a sickly grey tinge to it. He wasn't awake. Or moving. "Is he okay?" she asked of the nearest Healer.

"Dear, I think you should go outside, " she said gently, a sad look on her face. "We need you to go so we can help him. Another Healer will be out soon to explain."

She was nearly in tears and slowly walked out of the room. In the waiting room, Molly looked up from her knitting and gave her a questioning look. Ginny burst into tears and tried to explain what had happened. Molly, tears in her eyes, tried to comfort her daughter once again. She herself was distraught. Her son had had too much trouble in his life.

A Healer came through Harry's hospital door, with a sad look on her face. The scene was all too familiar. "I have awful news. Mr. Potter has been getting better over the last week, but now he has had a relapse due to the severity of the infections. He is not expected to live through the night. He might well die within two and a half hours. I'm so, so sorry." She said it with such sincerity. She must have to deliver too much bad news.

Ginny was hysterical. She had her head in her hands and cried so hard she fell to the floor in grief. She made no attempt to pick herself up. _I can't lose him!_ She thought. _NO! I can't ! He won't know our child. Our child won't know him in person! They'll only know_ _what I can tell them. Oh, please Harry, pull through!_

"Miss Weasley!" a Healer cried, rushing towards her. "He's making a recovery! He's woken up! He wants to see you..."

Ginny opened her eyes and they were shining with hope. She hurried into Harry's room. The Healers moved back a bit. "Harry..."

"Gin...I love you..." He said, his breathing ragged. He slowly closed his eyes.

"HARRY!" Ginny cried. She could feel his life slipping through her hands like water. No matter how hard she tried to keep it with her, it always slipped away. Healers were rushing about. The machine that was keeping Harry's heart beat on track beat quickly like mad, before stopping completely. The Healers slowly stopped. They all looked upset. Some were downright bawling. Ginny started crying. Huge wracking sobs coursed through her body as she wept for her fiancé. There were no thoughts in her head. She only felt grief.

A Healer went out into the waiting room where Molly was looked up, worry etched in her face. The Healer just shook her head. Molly sobbed for her lost son.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Raven Haired Girl

_**11 years later...**_

"MUM!" Lily Potter shouted. She was 11 years old and about to take her first ride on the Hogwarts Express. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"Yes, alright, I'm coming!" Ginny said grumpily. "Why don't you sit down and eat your breakfast. I know you're excited, but the trolley won't come around until much later and you have inherited your fathers' appetite."

"Mum, what kinds of foods did Dad like?"

"Hmm..." Ginny thought for a moment. "Well, he had a sweet tooth, so he liked Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, and Pumpkin Pasties. He especially loved Treacle Tart. Much like someone else I know." Ginny smiled cheekily at her child. Her smile turned to a thoughtful look, when she saw her daughters face.

"Mum, what do I do if people ask me questions about Daddy?" she asked tearfully. "I could probably answer them, but....I don't want to tell the answers to just anybody. How do I know who my real friends are? How did you know Aunt Hermione was your best friend? And Aunty Luna?"

"Oh, Lily," Ginny sighed, smiling. She enveloped her daughter in a giant hug, burying her face in her daughter's head of black curls. She looked into her brown eyes and spoke. "You will know who is sincere and who is just trying to find out about Dad. You will feel it right here." She pointed to her heart." I know that it worries you, and you know you can always write. Ellie will always bring your letters home. You know, your father was very close to his owl. She was a snowy owl and her name was Hedwig. He was very sad when she died." She saw the look on her daughters face and smiled softly. "Lily, Ellie is safe at Hogwarts. That's not where Hedwig died. She died on Dad's 17th birthday, when the guard was flying him to the Burrow. You'll be safe at Hogwarts, too. Now, Just to warn you, there may be a few reporters at the Station. I want you to ignore them and continue whatever you're doing. Yes?"

"Yes, Mum," Lily replied, smiling. "I really am going to miss you. I have to wait until Christmas to see you!"

"Lily, you'll be having too much fun at Hogwarts to think about dear old Mum," she replied. "Do try to owl me at least once a week, though! I want to know if you're having any troubles with other people. "

With that they drove in the Ministry cars to Kings Cross Station. They got Lily's trunk and Ellie's cage onto a trolley. They drove through the barrier and were soon on Platform 9 3/4 . Flashes blinded them as a photographer snapped a picture of the Potters coming onto the platform.

"Over here!" George called from a little ways away.

"Uncle George!" Lily said, running away and leaving Ginny to push her trolley behind her. Lily gave her favourite Uncle a hug and Ginny gave one of her favourite brothers a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Mum and Dad? " Ginny asked.

"Should be coming through-"He was cut off by another squeal from Lily as she ran to greet her Grandma.

"How's my little angel?" Molly asked. "Ah...you look so much like your father. With your mothers eyes of course. Harry used to get tired of hearing it, but I suspect that you too will hear it lots."

"Yay!" Lily cried. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "It's another thing I have in common with Daddy. AND! I was reading my potions textbook, just so I didn't look stupid in front of everyone, and I haven't the faintest clue how to brew any of them. I suppose i won't be dreadful, Mum, because you're so good at potions. But you said that Dad was simply awful without the Half-Blood Prince's book. I suppose I'll be somewhere in-between you and Dad." George smiled and loaded her trunk on the train. The whistle blew.

"Bye Mum, bye Grandma, bye Uncle George!" she called, running to the train. "I'll see you at Christmas!" She waved out the window all the way until the train went round the bend.

A lone tear trickled down Ginny's cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" George asked.

"It'll be so empty around the house without her," Ginny said.

"Well, you can always come around the Burrow," Molly said warmly. "It's still your first home, even though you live in Godrics Hollow now."

"Thanks, Mum."

Lily sighed and looked back from the window. She was the only one in her compartment. Her door was closed, though on the other side, people were looking in at her. Whenever she looked at them, they would duck so she would not see them. She still did. She wrote in her journal for hours. The people were still outside. _I just want them to leave me be! _She thought. _I wonder what dad would do..._ A few tears trickled down her cheeks at the thought of her father. She had known that her father was Harry Potter, and being Lily Potter , she was famous too. More tears came and soon she was crying quite freely.

An older girl, with a badge on her robes, came by and shooed the people away. Upon seeing Lily crying she went to the compartment door and opened it.

"May I come in?" she asked. Lily nodded." What's your name?"

"L-Lily. Lily Potter."

"Ahhh...that would explain all the people outside your door, sorry about that. My name's Jane. Jane Watson. Now, what's wrong?"

"It's just hard," a tearful Lily replied. " I know my dad died to protect Mum and the people that he loves, but it's hard. It's hard to see other people get dropped off at the train and have their mum _and_ dad with them. I really want to meet my dad. I know from my mum's memories that he was a wonderful person. I just wish I could have grown up with my dad. I've told mum this but I've also explained to her that I don't want another dad. I just want to meet _my_ dad. "

"Well, I don't know quite what to say to that," Jane replied, looking slightly awkward. " But what I do know is that you shouldn't let these people bother you. It might be hard, but my mum (she was in Hufflepuff) says your dad also had a hard time adjusting. I know that you'll do brilliantly, and if you have any trouble, you let me know! I'm a Prefect for Gryffindor. I'm also the Quidditch captain. " She glanced down at her watch. " We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in about 3 hour's time. You might want to put your robes on." The older girl stood up and turned towards the door.

"Jane?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Thank you" She stood up and gave her new friend a hug.

"You're welcome Lily"

Lily changed into her Hogwarts robes and sat down again. She pulled out the Invisibility cloak that belonged to her Father. Throwing it over herself, she layed down and had a cry. She couldn't wait to go and see Hagrid. She was feeling homesick already.

The red steam engine pulled into Hogsmeade station. Lily timidly peered out the window. She smiled as she saw the tall silhouette of Hagrid waiting for her. The train came to a stop and she hurried out of the train, running towards her friend.

"Hagrid!" she called. "It's so good to see you!"

"Well!" Hagrid exclaimed. "If it isn't little Lily Potter! I haven't seen yer for a while now! Oh, look at ye all grown up. Your Dad would have been so proud." He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket, blowing loudly into it. Lily teared up at this comment, too. She wrapped her arms around Hagrid in a hug. He patted her head absently. "Erm, ye best follow me to the boats now. Gotta get yer to Hogwarts. Don wanna be late for the feast!"

Together they walked to the boats and Lily shared one with another girl, who had waist-length, silvery blonde hair. The girl's eyes were a grey color, but had an unwelcome feel to them.

"Hi," Lily said uncomfortably. "Um...What's your name?"

"Hello," the girl said, somewhat snootily. "My name is Alexandra. Who are you?"

"I'm Lily Potter. My dad was Harry Potter and my mum is Ginny Weasley-Potter. Who were your parents? Perhaps they knew mine?"

"Oh," she said, sneering. "You're a _Potter_. Well, my father's name is Draco Malfoy and my mum is Pansy Parkinson-Malfoy. We're Purebloods. What are you again? Half-Blood? You might as well be a Mudblood!" She spat these words right into Lily's face.

"I don't care if you're a _Pureblood_," she put fake emphasis on "Pureblood" and rolled her eyes. "I'm a half-blood and a Potter and proud of it!"

"Humph! Of course YOU would be," Alexandra turned around and crossed her arms. Lily took the time to enjoy the sights on the boat ride. The castle was a welcome sight, its ancient walls emanating a magical glow.

"Firs' Years!" Hagrid called. "Follow me!" Ginny ran ahead of Alexandra as soon as she was out of the boat and walked beside Hagrid. They walked through the front doors of the school. Through the windows of the Great Hall, Ginny could see the Head table, as well as the usual House tables. They walked in a line into the hall, stopping at the front, where a small three-legged stool sat. There was a weathered hat upon it. Suddenly a rip on the brim split and it burst into song. One by one, the students sat and got put into houses. Finally it was Lily's turn.

"Potter, Lily," Professor McGonagall called. The hall went deathly quiet, until whispers broke out.

"Is that her?"

"Harry Potter's daughter?"

"It must be! See, she's got black hair just like him!"

The whispers followed Lily as she stumbled up the steps to the stool. She sat upon it and nervously put the hat on her head.

"Oh, yes, another Potter I see, " said a tiny voice inside her head. "Well, there's no doubt where to put you. It will most definitely be GRIFFYNDOR!" It shouted the last word. Cheers erupted all along the hall and Lily, who was beaming, sat down at the long table next to Jane who patted her arm comfortingly. The hall went silent as Professor McGonagall stood to speak.

" Ah, a new year once again! It is wonderful to see all the new faces and seeing some of the old ones as well. First Years, and others I should say, should know that the Forbidden Forest is as stated forbidden. Anything from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes is officially banned, though for a full list of banned items, see Mr. Filch's office door. I have no further announcements, except this: Tuck in!" Lily smiled at the though of her Uncles' shop. She began to feast on the food , but then remembered something. Her Uncle Ronald.

She had found out not too long ago, that it was her own Uncle Ron who had killed her dad. Tears formed in her eyes at the memory of being told she had an Uncle who happened to have a residence in Azkaban. She put down her fork and ducked her head. _This year isn't going at all the way I hoped,_ she thought. _If only I could talk to you, Dad. I know you would know what I should do. You've dealt with a Malfoy after all. You would be able to help me._

Now the tears were coming quickly and she could do nothing to stop them. No one was paying attention to her, as they were too busy eating and catching up with friends. Finally the tears and pain stopped. She hurriedly wiped them away. She looked up to the staff table to see McGonagall and Hagrid looking at her, concerned. She gave them a watery smile and turned her focus back to her food, though she didn't eat anymore. Everyone started to clear out of the hall and she followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the common room. Once there she quickly hurried up the stairs to her room.

Lily walked over to her four-poster bed and started to dig through her trunk. She found it sitting in between a pile of robes and her cloak. She pulled it out and started flipping through the well worn pages of the scrapbook. Various Wizarding photographs of her dad peered and waved back at her. Tears fell and splattered on the pages. Her roommates went about their business and didn't bother talking to her. She closed her hangings shut and continued to look through the book. That night Lily cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dear Diary...

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day of classes. It went quite well. Even potions wasn't all that bad. Of course, Professor Snape was as dreadful as always. He asked me 5 questions about really hard potions, and I failed to answer the last one with 'sir' so he took away 10 points from Gryffindor! Can you believe him? Oh well, mum told me that dad got picked on by the big bully, too, just because he was a Potter. I suppose it's another one of those things that will take a little getting used to._

_Charms went very well. I was the only one who got the correct wand movement for 'Wingardium Leviosa' also known as the levitation charm. Professor Flitwick gave me 10 points! All of the Gryffindors were smiling. When I told Jane, she simply beamed and congratulated me on showing Snape that I am a truly brilliant student. I blushed at the comment, but nonetheless thought it quite accurate. That's probably only because Aunt Hermione helped me study before I went to Hogwarts. Honestly ,between her and mum, i think they expected Snape to pick on me! Come to think of it, I expected it too. _

_Transfiguration went almost as well as charms. In my opinion, Charms is easier and requires less concentration, thus making it less difficult. In Transfiguration, we had to change a match stick into a needle. I was surprised to found that I got it on my third try. Professor McGonagall awarded me 10 points! Can you believe it? In my first day at Hogwarts, I have already gotten my house twenty points! All the Slytherins were glaring at me. I've never been so proud of myself. My fellow house members were very happy for me also. I think Aunt Hermione and Mum will be excited to know that my first day went so well. _

_But I still don't have any friends. I was pleasantly surprised at dinner today, because 3 girls from my year invited me to sit with them..._

FLASHBACK (from Lily's POV)

"_Lily!" someone called out my name. I turned around. "Come sit with us!" I walked up._

"_Hello," I said nervously. "Um, I'm afraid I don't know your name.."_

"_Oh of course! How silly of me! I'm Sally. Sally Gates. This is Jen Davies" She indicated a girl sitting to her left who had long red-brown hair and strikingly blue eyes. I waved. "And this is Alice Lumiere." She said indicating another girl, this time sitting on my right. She had short, chin length blonde hair. Her eyes were a warm brown, like melted chocolate. "Girls, _this_ is Lily Potter."She giggled indicating Lily with a dramatic flair. Alice, Jen and I giggled. "So Lily, you're a first year right?" I nodded." Great! Because we are too! Isn't that great? We're roommates then! I'd love to get to know you all better. I just met Alice and Jen last night, but i didn't get a chance to talk to you, Lily. I'm sorry, it's just...you looked upset, and well, I didn't know why....so i thought it might be kind of private....um...." She trailed off, blushing and looking down. _

"_It's alright," I reassured her. "I was just a little bit homesick. It's hard, because I don't know anyone, and I've been hearing a lot of mutterings about my dad." I smiled back sadly. The girls made sympathetic noises. Alice put her arm around my shoulder._

" _I know it must be hard for you. I can't imagine not having my dad here. But you know what ? We are sisters 'till the end! And that's something no one, not even grumpy old Snape, can take away from us!" She proclaimed._

"_Thanks." I responded. "I'd be glad to have four new sisters! We will be living in the same dorm room after all. This will be so fun!"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Definitely!"_

_Jen and Sally agreed with us. This could be the start of a beautiful sisterhood...._

END FLASHBACK

_Alice, Jen and Sally are truly the best friends i have ever had. We ended up talking about how bad potions was this morning! They told me how well I handled points being taken away for no reason. I blushed and said it was nothing. Mum told me that's what dad used to do. Except for the blushing part. Unfortunately, I inherited the Weasley blush. I suppose I'll make do, though. I caught the Slytherins glaring at me when we were walking out of the Great Hall._

_We all went to the Common Room to get started on a 3-foot long potions essay. The Common Room has got to be my favourite part of Gryffindor Tower. Jen, Sally, Alice and I chose a table in a corner of the Common Room that is not very busy. We figure that we can talk about gossip and personal issues there and no one will bother us. Our table is right next to a window, that overlooks the forest _( A/N: I don't actually know where the forest is, but we never find out what exactly the common room looks like, or what Gryffindor Tower looks out onto, so i make do. Ok, i swear i will shut up now.) _and is a nice mahogany wood. It only seats 4, so it's perfect to make sure no one will interrupt us. I like to read in one of the squishy armchairs by the fire. There's one on the far right that's my favourite. It has intricate gold stitched designs looping around the whole of it. It's very comfy and when i sit in it, it's like i'm being embraced by someone. I'm wondering if it has something to do with Dad.... I'll have to owl mum and ask._

_Well, Diary, I have to go to bed. The girls and I are going down to breakfast together tomorrow. It's already nearly midnight! I'll have to write to mum tomorrow. Sweet Dreams._

Lily shut her diary and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Today was far better a day than yesterday, thank goodness!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shocking Truths

The next morning at breakfast, Lily looked at the front page of the Prophet, to find a shocking headline. She quickly flipped to the story.

_**RONALD WEASLEY LET LOOSE FROM AZKABAN PRISON**_

_Amanda Shwimmer_

_Daily Prophet_

_People across England are outraged that Ronald Weasley, former best friend and murderer of Harry Potter, was released from Azkaban prison yesterday. Mr. Weasley was supposed to spend 13 years in prison for his offences of assault, use of an Unforgivable curse, and, of course, murder of Harry Potter, as stated in his original sentence. However, he has been let out nearly 2 years early! This reporter is normally not one to give her opinion, though I must say that this is an outrage! Many people gathered at the Ministry of Magic, protesting that be put back in to Azkaban to finish out his original sentence of- _

Lily couldn't read anymore. She stood up, ignoring the questions of her friends. The edge of her vision started fading and the room was spinning.

"Are you alright?" Sally asked, concern lacing her voice. That was the last thing Lily heard before the world went black.

When she woke up, she was staring at something white.

"Ah, good to see you're awake, Miss Potter," the kind voice of Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Where am I? What happened? What time is it?" Lily questioned, confused.

"You are in the hospital wing, you fainted at breakfast, and it is 10:33 am. You are free to go as soon as I check you over and make sure you are alright to go." She ran some quick diagnostic spells. "Everything seems to be in order. You are free to go, though don't be back any time soon. Your father spent enough time in the hospital wing in his six years at Hogwarts!" She chuckled, and Lily smiled at the thought.

Lily headed down to the Great Hall for lunch later that day.

"Lily!!" her friends cried, beckoning her over.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Relax! Yes, I'm okay. I just fainted." She said, a knot forming in her stomach as she recalled what she was afraid about. She frowned. Her Uncle didn't deserve to be out of prison yet! "I panicked, and I know my mum is too. You see, Ronald Weasley is my Uncle. But he's in a strained relationship with my mum. She doesn't talk to her brother since he tortured and killed my dad. I'm afraid that he's going to come after me and try to kill me." She explained, tears in her eyes. Alice and Sally wrapped their arms around her shoulders. Jen took her hands in hers.

"Listen, it's okay. Actually, scratch that- it's _going_ to be okay. That bastard doesn't deserve to talk to you, and he won't. We won't let him. And, you're safe in the castle. No one can get past the wards."

"Sirius Black did."

"Yes," Sally reluctantly admitted." But he was an illegal animagus. Ronald Weasley is not. Wait, he's not, right?" Her eyes began to look worried. Lily, Alice and Jen couldn't take it. They burst out laughing.

When they stopped, Lily looked at them all sincerely."Thanks, guys. You really made me feel better. Heck, you even got me to laugh!" This set them all into another fit of giggles. The bell rang and they hurried off to Charms.

A/N: I know that it's actually supposed to be five to a dorm, but for the sake of the story, I'm going to say that there were only four Gryffindor girls in first year this year. And YES i do know that Snape is supposed to be dead, but once again, for the sake of the story, he is alive. VERY alive. Though he is still ugly as hell! Ha ha , thanking you in advance for reviewing. *wink wink, nudge nudge*


End file.
